New TOHB Sneak Peak Thingy
by Cookie Hunter of Artemis
Summary: Hey...Uh, I'm not dead! Here's some random thingy I did...It's a sneak peak of a scene I might put in my redone version of The Orphaned Half-Blood...Tell me what you think, please! Rated because there are some somewhat kind of vivid pain descriptions. And I'm paranoid. And don't really know much about ratings. :P


**Hey there, people!**

**So, uh…I'm not dead!**

***cricket, cricket***

**Yeah, I thought it wouldn't be that big a deal. :P Anyway, I know I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**, but I have a good reason! My earlier stories, The Orphaned Half-Blood and The Base, have been **_**completely**_** revamped! Like, extremely. And, as a result, I'm still not done with planning. :P Not to mention, having an online class, trying to get into Suncoast, and attempting to start a novel. Nyeh. But, you people don't care about that! You care about stories! Therefore, I'm giving you people a sneak peek at a scene I'm considering putting in my revamped version of TOHB (which, by the way, will also be getting a new title, as soon as I get the story all planned and stuff), for two reasons:**

**1. To let you people know I'm not dead and stuff. :D**

**2. So I can get motivated to actually **_**get writing!**_

**So, enjoy. :3**

Slowly, I stepped forward, guided by the handle of Chiron's wheelchair. I still couldn't see anything, due to the bandage wrapped around my face like a blindfold – which I absolutely _despised,_ by the way.

"We're here, Kairos," I heard Chiron say. "Your bedroom."

There was an undercurrent in his voice. It sounded a little bit like pity. Suddenly, I felt irrationally angry; but I couldn't help it. I just didn't _want_ him to feel bad for me. Besides, it was mostly my fault that my eyes were so hurt.

After I had seen…_it_...be destroyed a few days ago, when I was too stupid to close my eyes or even look away, I had passed out, according to Annabeth. She said my eyes had been moving frantically under my eyelids, as if I had a fever. Then, after I had finally woken up two days later, as soon as I had opened my eyes, a horrible, gut-wrenching, searing pain had run through them, like someone was poking around in them with a white-hot, Celestial Bronze javelin.

It was a good thing I woke up at noon, because if I had screamed like I had right then at night, I would've woken the whole camp. And probably all the dryads. And naiads. And maybe quite a few of the monsters in the woods.

Since then, my eyes had still burned a bit, but thanks to nectar, ambrosia, and this _infernal bandage,_ they didn't hurt nearly as much. And today, since my eyes had officially stopped feeling like I was holding an overheating electric blanket to my face, I had finally gotten permission to take off the bandage. But I wasn't going to do it in the Big House, _gods,_ no. If I screamed that loudly in public again, the Ares cabin would never let me forget it and my "wimpiness". I would be taking the bandage off, right here in my room, where no one would hear my screaming.

Gods, I sound like a horror film.

"Thanks," I told him. "Errr…" I wasn't really sure what to say now. How did you kick the guy who had been just like your father your _whole life_ out of your room?

He seemed to understand, though; thank the gods. "Let me know if you need anything." I heard him wheel out of my room. I hoped he wouldn't be listening at the door or something; I had my suspicions about that. After all, I still wasn't sure how he had always instantly materialized in my room whenever I woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares.

I took a shaky breath, then walked forward slowly, sweeping my arms out in front of me. My fingers fumbled at the touch of a cool wooden surface. _My desk._ The one with the mirror rising from the back.

I reached down slightly, feeling for my little stool. I sat down, then took another deep breath. I brought my fingers up to my face, tentatively feeling the scratchy surface of the bandage, then moved my arm around to the back of my head, trying to find where the bandage tucked into itself, securing it around my head. I tugged, and the bandage suddenly fell off and landed with a thump on my lap, making me flinch in surprise. _No pain yet,_ I told myself. _That's a good sign._

I lowered my hands back to my lap, resting on the bandage. I felt cool air on my eyelids, encouraging me to open them. Slowly, _very_ slowly, I lifted my eyelids. They felt like they had 10-ton weights attached to them. I saw the dark mahogany of my desk, though my eyelids trembled, so my vision was partially obscured by my eyelashes.

_Screw this,_ I decided, too impatient to try to make a dramatic moment, and, cramming my fear down my throat, I shoved my eyelids open.

This was a mistake.

I sucked in a breath as my eyes immediately started stinging, and I quickly closed my eyes again, my face screwing up in pain. I pressed the heels of my hands to my eyes, trying to get rid of the black spots that somehow managed to stand out against the insides of my eyelids. _Gods, I hate pain. Is there a god of pain? I want him to diiiiiiiiiie._

I took a deep breath, then shook off the pain. _Slow, dramatic eye-opening it is, then._

Once again, I sat up straight, and started opening my eyes. I opened them the tiniest bit I could, though they still trembled and made my eyelashes poke into my line of sight. _No pain yet,_ I thought sarcastically.

My eyes opened a teeny bit more; they stopped trembling quite so much, and I could see the groove on my desk where I had accidentally stabbed it the first time I had held a sword. The memory made me smile. _Okay, s__till no pain, we're good._

I opened my eyelids a bit more, so I think my eyes were about halfway open now. I could see the entire surface of my desk, and the bottom of my shirt reflected in the mirror. However, my eyes began watering a tiny bit. _Alright then…halfway open, a teeny bit of pain. No biggie, no big deal._

I peeked my eyes open a bit more, so I was now squinting more than I was almost finishing opening my eyes. I could see the wooden walls of my room, and my reflection in the mirror from the neck-down. My eyes were only burning a little. I blinked once slowly, then squinted again. _Alright. Okay. This is still fine, it's still fine, not a big deal, it's only hurting a little. I can do this._

I took one last breath, swallowed my nervousness, then opened my eyes all the way. I could see the whole wall in front of me, and my whole face in the mir-

My breath caught in my throat, and I shoved my fist in my mouth to stifle a scream.

_Oh gods. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods oh gods oh gods. Oh, CRAP._

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, slowly leaning forward, no longer even noticing the burning in my eyes.

My eyes… The whites of my eyes were tinted pink, completely bloodshot. I looked like a crazy person, or a stereotypical movie villain. I remembered the bandage feeling warm and damp around my eyes the day I had first woken up; had my _eyes_ actually been _bleeding? Gods,_ that'd be gross. And _that_ wasn't even what disturbed me the most.

My irises, my clear blue irises, the ones that looked so much like Luke's that he often joked about us being siblings, were now a cold, metallic, and horribly familiar shade of _gold._ And the worst part was, I knew _exactly_ where I had seen that color before. It was the same color Luke's eyes had been after he had been possessed by…_by…_

_Well, would you look at that?_ a familiar voice rang in my head, a tone laced with amusement and sarcasm. I flinched in shock; where had _he_ come from? He hadn't talked to me in almost a year.

_Perhaps there is something in heredity,_ he continued. My eyes widened, and I finished my thought of Luke and named the voice in my head with the same word.

…

***cough cough***

…**Yep. So, I came up with all that on the spot, so it probably **_**sucked.**_** Sorry about that. Anyways, could you guys pleeeeease review for me? Please? Like, I know you don't have to, but I can't improve without getting feedback, and I'm too self-conscious to show it to people I actually **_**know.**_

**So, uh…Yeah. Please tell me what you think. ^^"**


End file.
